memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation
|date1S = |disambig = |date2 = |date2S = |date4 = |date4S = |rating = |language = English |subtitles = |dubbed = |reference = |year = |cover2 = |cover4 = |cover1S = |cover2S = |menu = |menu2 = |dfaz = |dfdm = |dfgp = |dfit = |dfuv = |dfvo = |dfvu = |dfxb = |dfyt = }} Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Sky's the Limit – The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation Summary :Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Sky's the Limit – The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation is a 90-minute documentary exploring the making of s historic final season and focusing on the season's most important moments with recollections from the show's entire cast and key creative personnel spanning the series' seven seasons. It includes an in-depth analysis of the challenges faced by the show's writers and producers as they attempted to wrap up all the continuing story lines and the difficulties in developing the two-hour series finale while at the same time prepping the first TNG theatrical film, , with closing thoughts from all the key artists and actors responsible for the show's enduring success and featuring archival behind-the-scenes footage and photographs. Cast * Rick Berman * Brannon Braga * LeVar Burton * James L. Conway * Dan Curry * John de Lancie * Michael Dorn * Doug Drexler * René Echevarria * Lolita Fatjo * D.C. Fontana * Jonathan Frakes * Cosmo Genovese * David Gerrold * Whoopi Goldberg * Richard D. James * David Livingston * Dennis Madalone * Gates McFadden * Ronald D. Moore * Wendy Neuss * Natalija Nogulich * Andrew Probert * David Rossi * Naren Shankar * Marina Sirtis * Brent Spiner * Rick Sternbach * Patrick Stewart * Jonathan West * Michael Westmore Crew ;Directed by * Roger Lay, Jr. ;Writing credits * Roger Lay, Jr. * Robert Meyer Burnett ;Produced by * Roger Lay, Jr. – producer * Robert Meyer Burnett – producer ;Film Editing by * Robert Meyer Burnett ;Makeup Department * Jean Bean – makeup artist * Tanya Bures – key makeup artist ;Sound Department * Darren Barnett – sound re-recording mixer ;Visual Effects by * Mike Nichols – digital compositor ;Camera and Electrical Department * Kris Edwards – camera operator ;Other crew * Ana Barredo – production staff: CBS Home Entertainment * Phil Bishop – production executive: CBS Home Entertainment * Zachary Brenner – production assistant * Angelo Dante – production staff: CBS Home Entertainment * Celeste Escalera – production coordinator * Robert Esperanza – production assistant * Lorena Gatdula – legal: CBS Home Entertainment * Steven Haas – production staff: CBS home entertainment * Natasha Mandich – legal: CBS Home Entertainment * Jeff Nemerovski – production executive: CBS Home Entertainment * Ken Ross – production executive: CBS Home Entertainment ;Production company * Urban Archipelago Filmed Entertainment External link * Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation, The